


Renascer

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Transformation, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 10]"Que tu venhas a renascer, em um novo corpo,a mesma alma, até que tu possas retornar."





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 10 – Animais do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Foi-me sorteado SAPO.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Sneville [Neville Longbottom X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Imagens advindas de pôsteres promocionais de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part II | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [Renascer – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9uq3cb).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Renascer – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outras das minhas tantas fanfics de HP, no entanto estreando o shipp SNEVILLE [Snape X Neville].
> 
> Haverá uso de estrangeirismos, como latim e turco para fundamentação de feitiços além de titulação de capítulos, bem como o inglês britânico para representação de termos originais da obra.

**pró·lo·go | _s. m._**

**1\. Primeiro ato de um drama em que se representam acontecimentos passados antes da ação principal.**  
**2\. Texto que antecede a parte principal de uma obra literária.  
** **3\. Parte inicial de um acontecimento.**

※

Meados de agosto se aproximava e em breve os alunos retornariam para mais um ano escolar em Hogwarts.

Em uma das salas das inúmeras torres do castelo, dois homens discutiam fervorosamente. O primeiro trajava vestes escuras em contraste com sua pele alva, mas que combinava estranhamente com seus olhos e cabelos negros. Enquanto o segundo trajava um conjunto brilhante de púrpura com dourado, que dava alegria a seu rosto idoso, mas não escondia a berrante mão cadavérica que pendia ao lado de seu corpo.

E a dita mão era a culpada de toda a discussão que ocorria no local, pois Severus Snape estava jogando impropérios de ódio contra a burrice de Albus que decidira sozinho destruir o anel de Gaunt, uma das horcruxes de Voldemort. O problema era que tal artefato estava impregnado de tal magia negra, que somente um simples roçar em seu metal deixaria um veneno na pele. E fora o que ocorrera.

Dumbledore ao tentar destruí-lo padecera ante o veneno, por sorte com sua inteligência em feitiços, conseguiu transferir toda a magia para sua mão, mas ela agora apodrecia levando consigo sua magia e consequentemente sua vida.

Severus estava furioso com a ignorância que o bruxo cometera, aquilo estava sugando sua alma. Ele até conhecia alguns rituais que poderiam ter ajudado a destruir aquela horcrux sem houvesse consequências, mas Albus era cabeça dura e não o ouvira, e agora ele estava ali com uma mão pútrida a pender perto do corpo que se consumia em dores.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo Albus, há algo que eu possa fazer eu tenho certeza disso — ditava enquanto segurava aquela pele morta entre seus dedos e avaliava a situação.

— Não há nada a ser feito Severus, desejo somente que cumpra seu papel como espião. Ajude Harry, ele necessitará de seu apoio quando me for — ditou um pouco cansado.

Bufando de frustração, o mestre em poções deixou a sala seguindo para as masmorras, pois no momento não podia seguir discutindo, não quando via que talvez a única saída para o Diretor, fosse o que menos desejava.

Chegando a entrada de sua habitação ele ditou a senha ao quadro que lhe deu passagem. Adentrando o local, seguiu direto para as prateleiras com inúmeros livros de diversos volumes, formatos e idiomas. Alguns em ótimo estado de conservação, já outros tão deteriorados que nem mesmo a magia conseguia mais mantê-los inteiros. O que obrigava Snape a criar cópias, o que não saia barato devido ao conteúdo um tanto quanto sigiloso de alguns desses exemplares. Um exemplo era o livro que jazia agora sobre seu colo enquanto acomodava-se em sua poltrona frente a lareira.

Com capa de couro negro, marcado pela textura da pele do animal que fora seu dono, título com letras gastas já se apagando o livro trazia em sua primeira página dizeres gritantes "A ARTE DO RENASCIMENTO: FEITIÇOS, POÇÕES E RITUAIS PARA A RESSURREIÇÃO", e logo abaixo podia-se notar em letras menores, mas não tão menos importantes "COMO TRAZER VIDA AOS MORTOS, MORIBUNDOS E ACAMADOS".

Severus sorriu contente de ainda ter esse exemplar e guardando uma nota mental de mandar confeccionar uma cópia urgentemente do mesmo, iniciou sua leitura deixando de lado seus pensamentos atuais. Ele vagueou ao início daquela tarde quando descobrira a mão doente de Dumbledore, verificou no fundo de sua mente o que havia feito e os resultados, pensando assim, folheou o índice a procura de algo que ajudasse na atual situação.

Horas se passaram e nada de conseguir algum resultando e foi quando pensara em desistir desse volume e seguir para outro que encontrou um ritual turco muito antigo, que consistia na troca da alma entre dois corpos distintos, fossem de qualquer espécie e idade. Ele folheou e leu com afinco cada linha da página absorvendo os dizeres.

No entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um coaxar provindo de algum lugar da sala. Primeiramente ele achou que fosse alguma peça de sua mente já cansada e focada na leitura há horas, mas foi somente voltar ao texto que ele novamente escutou o som típico de um sapo. Decidido a descobrir o real causador daquilo, já que suas proteções não deixaram animal nenhum passar, Severus fechou o livro e seguiu o som.

E ali no canto da sala entre o fim do seu carpete e o início da pedra fria e úmida jazia um sapo gordo a coaxar, como que chamando. Ele pensou em matar o animal, mas foi então que se lembrou que talvez o bicho pertencesse a algum aluno do colégio e com esse pensamento em mente pegou o animal e colocou em uma espécie de viveiro que transfigurou de prontidão.

— Assim que chegar setembro descubro quem o perdeu, irei deduzo alguns pares de pontos por ter esquecido um animal em Hogwarts, além de tê-lo o feito nos meus aposentos — ditou nervoso ao sapo como se aquilo fizesse algum sentindo.

E retomando a leitura encontrou informações agradáveis que iriam ajuda-lo e muito com a cura da mão de Albus.  _"O ritual turco de nome_ _canlandırmak_ ¹  _não possui data exata de criação, mas sabe-se que o Grande Bruxo Merlin sabia de sua existência. Não há relatos confirmados que ele possa ter usado o feitiço atribuído ao nome ou que alguém tenha sofrido baixo ele. O_ _canlandırmak_ _consiste em transferir a alma do indivíduo A para o indivíduo B, sendo assim o corpo A sucumbe ao que seja perdendo-se assim a alma B, mas preservando a alma A que posteriormente será transferida ao seu corpo em questão, que deve ser guardado, mesmo que esteja em péssimo estado; pois mediante a troca final o corpo A volta em estado perfeito devido o estado da alma A que jazia no corpo B"._

Severus quase teve uma vertigem lendo aquelas informações, tanta enrolação somente para explicar que ele mataria algo ou alguém para poupar outra vida, mas por sorte sua mente maturada soube decifrar tanta ladainha. Seguindo mais à frente na leitura, pulando especulações sobre o que Merlin fez ou deixou de fazer com o feitiço, encontrou um trecho interessante  _"o feitiço possui maior chance de concretização se realizado em um sapo, pois acredita-se que o animal tenha ligações com forças da terra e traga energias renovadas à alma A que habitará no corpo B até o renascimento”._

Ele não acreditava em coincidências nem em destino, mas naquele instante estava inclinado a agradecer quem quer que fosse o dono daquele anfíbio, pois o mesmo seria sua cobaia nesse fim de mês e até o momento de sua entrega. Sorrindo enviesado, ele fechou o livro marcando as páginas com uma fita e deixando suas anotações de lado para guardar tudo antes de ir ao leito dormir, mas antes de deitar-se na cama olhou ao sapo.

— Ao que parece terá bom proveito a mim enquanto não volta ao seu dono — e dito isso entrou pela porta de seu quarto para sair novamente somente pela manhã.

※ ※ ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. _canlandırmak_ é o termo turco para a palavra "renascer". Estarei usando-a para descrever um complexo ritual-feitiço criado inteiramente por mim. Peço então que se desejem usá-lo deem-me os devidos créditos.


	2. canlandırmak

**re·nas·cer | _v. intr._**

**1\. Nascer de novo.**    
 **2\. Renovar-se; rejuvenescer.**    
 **3\. Tornar a aparecer; ressurgir; germinar de novo.**    
 **4\. Emendar-se; corrigir-se.**

※

Os dias que se seguiram foram desgastantes, mas trouxeram um fio de possibilidades, – pois em hipótese alguma Severus diria ser esperança, pois a mesma era uma coisa a qual ele não podia se ater por ser algo intangível aos seus cálculos. No entanto ele não duvidava de mais nada depois do milagre operado no último dia quando conseguira sem grande esforço repetir o feitiço em latim do ritual turco e fazer a troca de corpos igual a descrita no livro. Ele testara em alguns ratos, aranhas e outros animais que possuía acesso, mas nunca o sapo, pois ele precisava devolver o bicho ao seu dono, mas não sem antes salvar a vida de Albus e trocar o animal por outro que ele já havia comprado de igual aparência.

Um tanto entusiasmado com a possibilidade de remover aquele veneno do corpo do Diretor, ele novamente recitou o feitiço  _"ut ne renatus, corpus in a, eadem anima, ut, donec redirect" **¹**_  gravando em sua mente aquelas palavras, que sem erro desfaziam a troca de corpos. Desfez-se dos animais usados de cobaia e seguiu ao escritório para deixá-lo a par da notícia. Parando em frente a gárgula e dizendo a senha atual, "caramelos de limão" ele entrou na escada em espiral e esperou a mesma terminar sua subida ao segundo andar. Batendo duas vezes na porta entrou após uma voz arrastada dizer “entre” de forma entrecortada.

Severus ao transpassar o umbral da porta do escritório encontrou Albus recostado em sua cadeira como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez o diretor não consumia seus doces como de costume. Ele detinha um semblante pesado de quem acabara de tomar uma decisão difícil. Mal sabia o pocionista que decisão era, mas não tinha dúvidas de independente de qual fosse ele discordaria, pois algo vindo de Dumbledore sempre remetia a grandes sacrifícios ou missões suicidas.

— Ah Severus meu rapaz, foi bom ter aparecido. Precisava mesmo falar contigo — ditou Albus acariciando sua barba e reclinando-se mais ainda na cadeira estofada.

— Eu também precisava falar com o senhor Albus, acredito que encontrei uma cura para esse problema em sua mão — respondeu Snape reclinando-se também na cadeira de frente ao Diretor.

— Meu rapaz, não há necessidade disso. Eu já estou morrendo e se não fosse por esse veneno seria por outros intermédios. Não se preocupe em pesquisar salvações para mim.

Severus enervou-se com aquilo. Como poderia Albus estar tão tranquilo com um parecer daqueles? Era inconcebível. Sua raiva aflorou nas veias e de súbito ele começou a gritar, agindo como nunca fizera antes. O Diretor somente o olhava de forma serena absorvendo as palavras ditas por ele. Dado fim ao mar de palavras revoltas, Severus sentou-se enquanto Albus levantou e passou a dar voltas no escritório.

— Ah Severus fique tranquilo, eu entendo suas preocupações meu rapaz, mas como disse antes meu tempo já está chegando ao fim. Agradeço pelo seu tempo e energias gastos na pesquisa desse ritual. Eu conheço o  _canlandırmak_ , no entanto não posso usá-lo, não há maneira mais fácil de dizer o que já está obvio Severus. Eu irei morrer e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso, portanto eu gostaria que honrasse os desejos de um velho moribundo.

— E que desejo seria esse? — Perguntou aflito, com medo antecipado da resposta.

— Eu desejo que você me mate.

— Você está louco! Eu não posso fazer isso, é impossível! — Gritava exasperado.

— Creio que estou mais lúcido do que nunca Severus. Meu rapaz veja, tomei conhecimento recentemente que o jovem Sr. Malfoy foi incumbido por Tom de uma tarefa. Ele deve matar-me, mas entenda eu não posso deixar que um jovem seja corrompido dessa forma — ditou fracamente, quase lamentando-se.

— Então você quer jogar sobre mim essa culpa? Isso é loucura Albus, eu não posso fazer isso — respondeu enfim sentando-se novamente, cansado de toda a conversa.

— Severus eu te peço por favor. Sei que a Sra. Malfoy o procurou, você não pode descumprir o voto perpétuo. Draco não conseguirá cumprir a tarefa o que acarretará em punições nada brandas. Você me deve isso meu rapaz, por favor — pediu novamente o Diretor.

— Quem não conhece essa sua faceta manipuladora Albus que lhe compre. Você criou o garoto pro abate, como se cria um porco. Usou todas as cartas na manga que tinha e não tinha para fazê-lo não desconfiar que também é uma horcrux. Me fez protegê-lo sabendo que ele deveria morrer. Agora me incumbe de proteger outro aluno em situação parecida e ainda por cima ser conivente com seu assassinato, que legalmente eu poderia chamar de suicídio. Só falta agora dizer-me que preciso também ser babá do idiota do Longbottom — reclamou bufando.

— Nesse ponto você acertou meu rapaz — respondeu o outro sorrindo.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira Albus, isso não é possível! — E o outro somente acenou que sim, fazendo Severus se estressar mais ainda — que Merlin me ajude.

— Assim como Harry, Neville também é parte importante disso tudo, portanto é pertinente que ele seja educado sobre certos fatos que futuramente ocorrerão. Se Harry falhar ele talvez seja nossa única esperança.

— Por Merlin o mundo mágico nas mãos do néscio do Longbobo será a mesma coisa que o dar de bandeja ao Lord.

— Severus meu rapaz por favor eu te peço, ajude-os, somente você é capaz de fazer isso — ditou o velho Diretor querendo findar aquela conversa de vez.

O pocionista decidiu então encarar os fatos e adaptar-se à nova condição que exerceria naquele momento. Mas não era isso que os Slytherins fazem? Adaptam-se nas situações mais adversas para sua própria sobrevivência. E tendo o pescoço de Potter, Malfoy e Longbottom sob suas mãos, quem sabe ele poderia ter uma chance de ao menos não ir a Azkaban no fim de toda aquela guerra, isso é se estivesse vivo após ela. Pois Severus sabia que mesmo Voldemort desejando ser um soberano entre os bruxos, não havia chances de ele triunfar, sua derrota era clara a olhos vistos.

Derrotado então pelos olhos azuis e serenos de Albus ele assentiu, garantindo ao Diretor que protegeria a vida dos rapazes como se a sua própria dependesse disso, o que não era uma mentira por inteiro, já que inevitavelmente ele se beneficiaria dessa situação toda.

Resolvido então os pormenores de tudo, Severus despediu-se de Albus seguindo para seus aposentos, mas antes que transpassasse as portas do escritório Dumbledore o chamou.

— Meu rapaz, agradeço-o eternamente pelo que fará, mas lembre-se de que você também merece uma chance Severus, então se uma oportunidade surgir de se manter vivo não a perca. Agora vá, nos vemos em 1º de setembro — ditou distanciando-se e rumando aos aposentos assim como o pocionista que desceu as escadas em direção as masmorras pensando no que o velho dissera.

※ ※ ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. "Que tu venhas a renascer, em um novo corpo, a mesma alma, até que tu possas retornar".


	3. bellum

**guer·ra | _s. f._**

**1\. Inimizade declarada e luta armada entre nações ou partidos.**  
**2\. [Por extensão] Inimizade e atos de hostilidade entre famílias ou pessoas; campanha.**  
**3\. Arte militar.**

※

Enfim setembro chegara e com ele mais um início de outro ano escolar em Hogwarts, e como todos bem sabem a volta dos antigos alunos, entre eles os três rapazes que Severus teria de pajear, sendo eles dois Gryffindor cabeça ocas e impulsivos, como o pocionista gostava de chamar e o herdeiro Malfoy, um garoto mimado com um enorme peso em seus ombros.

Severus espreitou durante o desenrolar daquele 1º de setembro como alguns dos alunos portavam-se, era deveras lamentável ver que muitos não haviam retornado e os que faziam transpareciam algum medo em seu olhar, ou ódio. Dentre os Slytherin pode notar um pouco de exibicionismo, vindo dos _pureblood **¹**_  que provavelmente estavam se vangloriando pela marca negra, símbolo de sua ascensão ao círculo dos  _death eaters **²**_.

A seleção das casas iniciou-se e com desgosto notou como tantos Gryffindors eram selecionados, em contrapartida havia também um número significativo de Slytherins, assim como das outras casas, mas esses últimos anos mostraram-se os mais defasados em alunos. Uma escola que abrigava centenas de alunos, chegando a quase mil, agora possuía amplas mesas quase vazias o que dava um ar pesado, pois denotava a guerra que estava por vir.

E foi pensando na guerra que Severus decidiu concentrar-se em olhar para os três distintos jovens cada um em seu assento comendo do jantar preparado pelos elfos e degustando de uma falsa segurança. Será que todos os três viveriam após aquilo, ou padeceriam como muitos antes? Essa e outras perguntas lhe atormentavam, mas decidiu por deixar essa linha de pensamento um pouco de lado e focar-se no seu jantar antes que o mesmo esfriasse e fosse recolhido magicamente a cozinha.

Degustou do purê de batatas, do frango e dos embutidos. Bebeu seu suco de abóbora – cria ser melhor que ingerir alguma bebida alcoólica, pois como professor deveria ser um exemplo na frente dos alunos, mesmo que eles por vezes usufruíssem de vinho ou hidromel. Terminado o mesmo, despediu-se dos demais presentes à mesa e seguiu diretamente as masmorras.

Entrando no ambiente escutou o coaxar do sapo, que ali ainda se mantinha. Agora que o ser não tinha mais serventia, encontrar seu dono o quanto antes era indispensável. No entanto como o fazer sem necessitar ter de comunicar-se inúmeras vezes com todas as suas turmas era uma tarefa difícil, pois Severus odiava ter de repetir-se, fosse o assunto que fosse.

No entanto optou por ir recortar-se no seu leito, pois no dia posterior teria aulas para dar e a primeira seria uma dupla entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, seu maior pesadelo. E pensando nisso se deitou entregando-se a Morpheus, pensando ainda no que faria para descobrir o dono do tal anfíbio que jazia na outra sala.

A noite passou voando e assim como Snape, outros habitantes do castelo também dormiam preocupados com o tal anfíbio e o caminho que o destino os reservava no futuro. E cada um em seu sono encontrava respostas ou mais dúvidas as suas questões, fosse em imagens que agitavam seu descanso ou que acalentavam.

O sol raiou anunciando o primeiro dia de aula daquele ano letivo. Severus em sua habitação acordara antes mesmo do sol surgir. Se banhara e seguira para sua sala com a intenção de preparar os ingredientes das diversas poções que ensinaria aquele sexo ano. E enquanto arrumava os últimos frascos ouviu um leve bater na sua porta, colocou-se de pé e pediu que entrasse. Não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar a sua frente Albus Dumbledore, dando-lhe seu melhor sorriso.

— Oh meu rapaz vejo que cheguei em boa hora, ainda não iniciou suas aulas pelo que vejo — ditou percorrendo com os olhos a sala de aula.

— Como sempre muito atento Albus. No momento estou organizando os ingredientes que usaremos nas primeiras aulas de hoje, antes do meu desjejum. Então se me der licença preciso terminar isso antes que não consiga comer nada — respondeu rispidamente.

— Creio que ainda esteja chateado comigo quanto aquele meu pedido.

— Chateado? Albus acho que não estou sendo totalmente claro, estou totalmente desgostoso com seu pedido, mas como nos dois sabemos não há nada que eu possa fazer ante isso, não é mesmo. Então adiante-se e fale logo o que deseja, ainda preciso comer.

— Oh claro, acredito que você mais do que ninguém saiba que o Sr. Longbottom ainda possui diversos problemas com poções e seria ótimo para sua educação bruxa que ele aprendesse com mais afinco essa matéria, por isso tomei a liberdade de lhe indicar como tutor das aulas particulares que se iniciam essa semana.

— Imaginava que você iria mexer os pauzinhos Albus, mas não tão rapidamente. Mas se me der licença irei ao meu desjejum. Bom dia e passar bem.

— Para você também Severus, qualquer coisa me procure no meu escritório — ditou sorrindo vitorioso seguindo para o seu despacho afim de descansar antes do início das aulas.

Enquanto isso Severus já se alojava em sua cadeira e comia seu mingau de aveia, algumas torradas e suco de abóbora. Tomou seu desjejum tranquilamente e após uma higiene bucal retornou as masmorras para sua aula, que como sempre se mostrou recheada de ineptos para a arte das poções.

E como sempre Longbottom destruiu um caldeirão após sua poção explodir, ao tempo que Potter tentava tranquilizá-lo e Malfoy e sua turma riam desenfreadamente, ou seja, eles foram os responsáveis pela explosão e como Snape não desejava muitas dores de cabeça, optou por dispensar a turma mais cedo e pedindo que o menino aguardasse para uma conversa. Muitos acharam que Neville receberia uma enorme detenção pelo seu erro, no entanto o que poucos sabiam é que naquele momento o professor estava passando com seu aluno as instruções do horário e local onde estudariam poções, além de dar-lhe uma ordem para estar fora da cama após o toque de recolher, assim Filch não o puniria.

Meneando em assentimento e com o rosto afogueado em diversos tons de vermelho, Neville saiu o mais rápido possível da sala após o fim daquela estranha conversa e correu para sua próxima aula, Herbologia a qual tinha verdadeira fascinação.

E assim o dia passou para os dois, cada um em suas respectivas tarefas diárias até que a noite chegou e com ela o horário das aulas reforçadas de poções.

Neville encontrava-se nervoso, pois sua avó estava preocupada em ter deixado seu neto voltar a Hogwarts depois de todos os problemas dos últimos anos, incluindo a ameaça de Voldemort. E para completar o topo da cereja o rapaz encontrava-se confuso e deprimido. Havia perdido Trevor seu sapo de estimação no fim do ano letivo que passara e não tinha tido coragem de contá-lo a sua avó que o presenteara com o animal.

Além de que ele começara a ter alguns pensamentos comuns a jovens púberes de sua idade, no entanto a linha desses pensamentos o deixava assustado. Não que Neville tivesse medo de descobrir que preferia corpos masculinos aos femininos, mas o que o amedrontava era descobrir um certo corpo em questão que o deixava de pernas bambas e não pela razão que antigamente o fazia parecer gelatina.

Ele notara com muita aflição que nutria sentimentos por seu odiado professor de poções, Severus Snape. E isso o deixava nervoso, confuso e com medo, mas para piorar sua situação, antes mesmo das aulas começarem, o Diretor Dumbledore o chamara para lhe dizer que necessitava de aulas extras com Snape caso desejasse terminar seus estudos com notas aceitáveis para um bruxo de sua criação. E temendo não deixar sua avó e seus pais orgulhosos de si ele aceitou sem contestar, mas agora sentia-se um burro por ter aceitado aquilo.

Como ele conseguiria encarar o professor sabendo que o mesmo por ser um ótimo  _Legilimens **³**  _conseguiria facilmente adentrar sua mente e ver com clareza os pensamentos e vontades que ele tinha. Por esse motivo ele ainda estava ali plantado em seu quarto, mais precisamente na cama de dossel.

— Cara acho melhor você ir antes que ele mesmo venha lhe puxar as orelhas e ao invés de aula de reforço em poções ele te dê uma detenção Neville — ditou ao seu lado Ronald Weasley.

— É Neville, não dê ao professor Snape chance de deduzir mais pontos de Gryffindor. Você sabe como ele adoraria poder falar mal de você e tudo mais amigo — contrapôs Harry Potter ao lado de Ron, ambos sentados na mesma cama e com ar de preocupação por ele.

Decidido a não dar esse gostinho de vitória ao professor ele optou por encaminhar-se correndo até as masmorras antes que chegasse atrasado, e pensando assim despediu-se dos amigos que ficaram comendo os chocolates restantes da viagem que os trouxera a escola.

Neville correu o quanto pode, mas precisou parar algumas vezes para recuperar o folego, mas por fim conseguiu chegar a sala do professor. Que o esperava com cara de poucos amigos.

— Achei que diferente de Potter você sendo criado por sua avó Sr. Longbottom seria mais fiel aos horários de seus compromissos. Está vinte minutos atrasado, além de que chegou esbaforido como se houvesse corrido, o que não duvido devido ao seu estado nesse momento — ditou o professor como se destilasse veneno.

O garoto ouviu tudo, arrependendo-se profundamente desse seu medo todo, por sorte ao menos não havia perdido pontos a sua casa.

— Entre logo antes que eu desista de te dar essa aula, e antes que me esqueça, menos 50 pontos por chegar atrasado e outros 50 pelo estado deplorável em que se encontra — ditou enfim dando passagem ao rapaz para que entrasse na sala de aula.

Neville bufou pensando que agora estava mais do que perdido, pois em somente alguns poucos minutos já deduzira exatos 100 pontos de sua casa. Seus colegas iriam ficar furiosos por isso, e resignado com sua situação sentou-se numa cadeira logo à frente esperando as instruções do professor.

E foi assim todas as noites, Severus passava uma poção no quadro, Neville anotava e posteriormente a criava. De início foi difícil concentrar-se, pois sua mente costumava pregar-lhes peças fazendo-o imaginar cenários diferentes, onde o professor ao invés de lhe ofender, usava sua boca para funções mais agradáveis.

No entanto com o tempo, foi ficando mais tranquilo e passou a evitar focar-se nesses pensamentos e sim em suas poções, o que com o tempo mostrou-se uma ótima escolha, já que agora ele conseguia criar as poções mais básicas sem que elas explodissem, o que não era sinal que ainda não houvesse alguns acidentes. E um exemplo disso era o que ocorrera naquele exato momento.

Distraído com o som da voz de seu professor, Neville não notou que adicionara uma dose extra de sangue de dragão em uma poção em fervura, o que resultou em uma explosão tão forte que o jogou contra uma parede repleta de frascos e mais frascos com ingredientes de alta periculosidade.

Imediatamente Severus limpou a sala com um feitiço e pôs-se do lado do aluno para avaliar-lhe. Notou que o mesmo se encontrava inconsciente e ainda banhado da poção junto de alguns ingredientes. Vendo a alta hora que estava decidiu pôr levá-lo ao seu despacho e ali mesmo cuidar de qualquer problema que porventura viesse a ocorrer, pois em hipótese alguma acordaria Poppy àquela hora, sabendo que a mesma iria lhe despejar enormes impropérios por causa do acidente.

Levitou o rapaz desacordado com cautela o depositando em seu sofá, em seguida adentrou-se a uma sala diminuta onde reuniu alguns frascos com agentes neutralizantes, que possuíam o intuito de impedir reações adversas daquela gosma roxa-esverdeada que cobria o rapaz.

Decidiu pôr acordá-lo para administrar as poções, e após um agitar de varinha e o feitiço em mente Neville acordou assustado, deparando-se a sua frente um par de olhos pretos como o carvão fitando-lhe intensamente. Corou por inteiro ao notar a pouca distância entre os dois.

— Abra a boca e beba isso — pediu o outro ao lhe entregar alguns frascos. Desejou perguntar o que era, mas o olhar que recebeu do outro o fez não pensar duas vezes e engolir rapidamente os líquidos de cores variadas e de gosto horrível.

Notou também que se encontrava sujo e grudento. Devolveu os frascos vazios ao professor e tentou sentar-se, mas um mareio o deixou desconcertado e imediatamente voltou a deitar-se.

— Acho melhor que espere um pouco antes de tentar pôr-se de pé. Lembra-se do que ocorreu? — Perguntou Severus temeroso quanto a saúde do rapaz, que parecia arde em febre.

— A minha última poção, ela explodiu? — Perguntou desnorteado.

— Correto Sr. Longbottom, e a explosão lançou-o na minha prateleira de ingredientes da mais alta periculosidade, o que talvez te deixe desnorteado por um tempo, mas nada que as poções neutralizantes que te dei não ajudem a melhorar. Aconselho que fique de repouso algum tempo mais antes de retornar a sua sala comunal.

Assentindo com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento Neville recostou-se novamente no sofá, agradecendo pelo mesmo ser macio e aconchegante, fechou os olhos cansado e cochilou por algum tempo. Enquanto isso Snape seguiu a sala para terminar de arrumar aquela bagunça e ao voltar encontrou o rapaz ainda a dormir em seu sofá.

A lareira acesa deixava luzes amarelas quase laranjas na habitação mal iluminada, o que produzia diversas sombras tremeluzentes no ambiente. Severus notou que olhando por essa perspectiva o rapaz parecia um pouco tranquilo. Talvez fosse o fato dele estar dormindo o que lhe dava uma aura de serenidade. No entanto essa serenidade toda deveria acabar em breve, pois seria muito imprudente deixá-lo dormir ali e não em sua torre. Por esse motivo com muita calma para não assustar o rapaz acordou-o.

— Que horas são? — Perguntou com a voz arrastada de sono.

— Já passa da meia-noite. Sugiro que agora que já descansou o senhor vá para sua torre, qualquer sintoma fora do normal pode vir a minha sala que verificarei se é por causa da explosão de hoje — respondeu calmamente, de forma que o outro absorvesse a informação.

— Obrigado professor por ter se preocupado comigo.

— Não é mais do que minha obrigação já que você estava baixo minha responsabilidade. Agora aprece-se antes que fique muito tarde e nem uma ordem minha possa lhe remover das mãos de Filch.

Neville olhou seu professor um tanto quanto agradecido por tudo, mesmo que o outro dissesse ser somente por obrigação, ele sabia que se fosse outra pessoa talvez não houvesse sido tão gentil para com ele. Por isso levantou-se contente pela atitude do professor e quando ia se dirigindo a porta notou uma caixa retangular de vidro com um sapo muito familiar dentro. E sem pensar duas vezes aproximou-se pegando o animal e abraçando-o feliz.

— Onde o senhor o achou? Eu o procurei por semanas a fio. Fiquei preocupado que talvez nunca mais o visse.

— Então esse animal é seu?

— Sim. Minha avó me deu no meu primeiro ano, é incrível que ainda siga vivo mesmo tendo ficado tanto tempo longe. Oh Trevor é tão bom te ter novamente — ditou abraçando mais o animal, quase esmagando-o de felicidade

— Eu o encontrei algumas semanas antes do início das aulas aqui nessa mesma sala. Saberia me dizer como o perdeu por aqui Sr. Longbottom já que sua torre fica há metros acima e pelo que saiba não possui amizades aqui.

— Eu… eu… o perdi.

— Tão articulado quanto Potter ou qualquer outro Gryffindor, não é mesmo Longbottom.

Neville não sabia o que fazer, ele não poderia dizer que perdera Trevor enquanto havia vindo espionar o professor, mas que mesmo com a capa da invisibilidade – emprestada de Harry – ele não conseguira muito além de ficar parado a porta. Ele respirou fundo notando que o ar ficava mais difícil de se absorver, como se ele estivesse sufocando de alguma forma.

E sem saber como explicar tudo aquilo ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando Severus para trás com uma incógnita na cabeça.

※ ※ ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Nome dado aos que são sangue puro, bruxos vindos de famílias inteiramente bruxas por ao menos sete gerações anteriores.
> 
> [2]. De acordo com o Dicionário Madame Pince o nome Death Earts é a versão original para Comensal do Morte.
> 
> [3]. A capacidade mágica de extrair sentimentos e lembranças da memória de outras pessoas, além da clara interpretação dos resultados obtidos com essa extração. Quanto mais orgulhosa e sentimental uma pessoa for, mais fácil será extrair um sentimento dela.  
> A invasão de mentes pode ocorrer de duas formas:  
> 1\. Método avançado: não verbalmente  
> 2\. Método comum: executar o encantamento Legilimens  
> A arte da _oclumência_ é a única ferramenta mágica de proteção contra ataques _legilimentes_.


	4. tandem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendo ler esse capítulo final ao som de [Ocean Drive – Duke Dumont](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDxJlW6cxRk).

**fi·nal·men·te | _adv._**    
**1\. Por fim; em conclusão.**    
**2\. Expressão usada para acrescentar algo ao que já foi dito.**

****

※

Por ser final de semana Neville pôde respirar tranquilo porque não teria aulas com Snape até a próxima semana, o que o deixava menos apreensivo, mas não tirava de sua cabeça os temores que sentia. Ao menos tinha Trevor consigo novamente, e isso já era um motivo de alegria, além de que sábado era dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Decidido a esquecer o ocorrido ele levantou-se da cama pela manhã bem cedo, tomou um longo banho e seguiu para o café da manhã junto com os outros membros de sua casa. A frente ele podia ver Ron brigando com Harry que parecia fingir ouvir tudo, enquanto acenava em consentimento e para quem conhecia bem o entrosamento do  _Golden Trio_ , podia notar com facilidade que a falta de Hermione com eles era o motivo de toda a discussão.

Neville mesmo sendo considerado um bobão perante a todos conseguia ver, assim como todo o resto da escola que Ronald e Hermione se amavam, mas havia uma mente de toupeira no lugar do cérebro do garoto que não conseguia se declarar para a menina.

O que acarretava em toda aquela confusão.

Ele riu quando Hermione sentou-se enfadada a mesa e não dirigiu uma palavra sequer ao ruivo que ficou possesso comendo o dobro que o normal, acarretando assim uma crise de vômito e mal-estar que o fez perder a visita ao povoado, mas conseguiu fazer com que ele e Hermione se acertassem. Neville sorriu tristemente perante a isso. Ah se o amor fosse fácil assim, ele já teria se confessado para Snape e não estaria ali fugindo sempre que o outro aparecia em sua direção.

Ele tanto se abstraiu em pensamentos que nem notou que o café da manhã terminara e que ele ainda seguia sentado, enquanto Luna e Harry o aguardavam.

— Neville você não vai a Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Harry preocupado com a expressão aérea do amigo.

— Não se preocupe Harry, não vê que ele está apaixonado — ditou Luna calmamente.

Neville corou até a raiz dos cabelos com o comentário da amiga. Podiam dizer o que fosse de Luna, mas ela não era nada lunática como muitos criam e notara o porquê daquela sua distração.

— Então quer dizer que você está de olho em alguém Neville. Quem é, por acaso eu conheço? — Perguntou enquanto se levantavam os três saindo do Grande Salão e seguindo para a Torre de  _Gryffindor,_  enquanto Luna foi-se para a  _Ravenclaw_.

Seu rosto se afogueou mais ainda e foi impossível tentar negar, estava estampado em sua cara que ele se encontrava apaixonado e por alguém conhecido, pois viviam praticamente quase a vida inteira ali dentro do castelo e romances com pessoas de fora era quase impossíveis de se manter por muito tempo devido à distância. Então Neville optou por dizer a verdade.

— A Luna está certa, eu meio que estou apaixonado — ditou encabulado.

— Não tem como você estar "meio apaixonado" Nev, ou é por inteiro ou não é. Me diz você fica meio bambo, com borboletas no estômago e sem sabe como falar ou agir perto dela?

— A verdade é que não é dela. É dele — respondeu temeroso da reação do amigo.

— Sem problemas. Agora responda o que perguntei, por favor — pediu tranquilo.

Neville se avermelhou ainda mais, pois não esperava em nenhum momento que Harry fosse tão mente aberta assim. Ele achava que por ter vindo do mundo  _muggle_  ele talvez tivesse algum preconceito, mas ao visto não era assim. E notando que o amigo estava calado demais, talvez ainda aturdido por sua tranquilidade quanto ao assunto, que Harry os puxou para um corredor vazio e sentou-se perto dele para conversarem melhor.

— Aposto que você pensou que eu iria ter algum preconceito, não é mesmo?

— Está tão óbvio assim o meu medo?

— Sim. Às vezes você é muito fácil de se ler Neville, mas pode ficar calmo eu não tenho preconceito nenhum. Sirius e Remus namoraram um tempo, um dos gêmeos prefere garotos e o outro ambos, até Ron acha que poderia ficar com algum menino se Hermione já não fosse 100% em sua vida. Entenda que não é porque convivo com  _muggles_  que vou ficar com nojo de você nem nada disso.

Aquilo aliviou o coração de Neville a tal ponto que ele achou que talvez, só talvez, poderia até mesmo dizer por quem estava sentindo as borboletas voarem em seu estômago. E reunindo coragem sabe-se lá de onde ele tomou forças e falou:

— É o Snape.

— O Snape, aquele da  _Slytherin_ , nosso professor de poções? — O outro acenou positivamente — Tem certeza Neville? Porque os sintomas de amor que você está sentindo por ele talvez sejam só o medo que ele te dá — Harry ditou tentando se assegurar dos fatos.

— Eu tenho certeza absoluta. Eu sinto tudo isso perto dele, mas eu também sinto longe dele, quando penso nele. É estranho. Faz pouco tempo que eu descobri que gosto de caras, e o professor Snape me faz sentir coisas que…

— Coisas que você achou que nunca sentiria, que te deixam nervoso, suando frio pelas mãos e com medo de se portar que nem um idiota perto dele.

— Exatamente.

— É caro amigo, posso dizer com toda a convicção que você está irremediavelmente apaixonado por nosso mestre de poções Severus Snape.

— E como você sabe tão bem disso Harry? — Perguntou Neville mais aliviado por tudo.

— Porque é o mesmo que sinto com a Ginny, agora vamos antes que o horário da partida pra Hogsmeade acabe — e dito isso correram rapidamente para a torre.

No entanto mal eles sabiam que o dito mestre de poções estava naquele mesmo corredor fazendo uma pequena ronda e ouvira toda a conversa ocorrida minutos antes, e no momento encontrava-se sem reação devido a notícia que descobrira. Neville Longbottom estava apaixonado por si e era algo de longa data, ou seja… e sua mente funcionou num estalo e com as vestes esvoaçando correu pelos corredores e escadas acima até o despacho por detrás de uma gárgula.

O Escritório do Diretor Albus Dumbledore.

Severus estava tão possesso quando entrou na sala, que deixou de lado toda sua boa postura de professor e começou uma série de impropérios contra Albus que encontrava-se degustando um caramelo de limão com muito gosto.

— Você! — Gritou Severus apontando-lhe um dedo em riste.

— Olá meu rapaz, aceita um caramelo de limão?

— Deixe de lado esses doces Albus, eu sei o que você está armando — ditou furioso enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

— E o que estou armando meu caro rapaz? — Perguntou Albus ainda com o caramelo em mãos olhando-o sorridente.

— Não se faça de inocente Albus, eu te conheço muito bem e de modo que sei como ages, não duvido em nada que o pedido que me fez dias atrás foi tudo parte do seu plano. Eu só não entendo onde você quer chegar com ele – respondeu entes de enfim se sentar e aceitar o bendito caramelo das mãos do diretor.

— Severus meu querido, você pode negar, mas tenho certeza que nesses últimos meses você notou como o jovem Longbottom mudou bastante tanto em aparência como em atitude. E eu creio que os sentimentos dele por si não são de via única, eu vejo em seus olhos que você sente algo por ele.

— Eu não sinto nada pelo menino que não seja desprezo — respondeu um tanto irritado.

— Podes negar o quanto quiser Severus, mas uma hora ou outra o amor vence meu caro. Eu só espero que no seu caso ele possa lhe salvar antes que seja tarde demais. Agora se me der licença meu caro eu preciso descansar um pouco e creio que você também.

Dito isso não houve mais remédio ao pocionista do que se dirigir para as masmorras e rojar a Merlin e Morgana que Albus estivesse errado, para o seu próprio bem.

…… ……

Alguns meses se passaram, o Natal enfim chegou junto com as festas de fim de ano. Eis que numa tarde de meados de abril, que do alto da torre pode se ouvir o badalar do relógio seguido enfim pelo choro de uma fênix, que lamentava a morte de seu amado diretor e do professor que ali se encontrava.

Ninguém sabia dizer com exatidão o que ocorrera naquele dia, sabe-se somente que o Natal já estava a chegar quando em pleno sábado foi-se encontrado os corpos como se a dormir estivessem.

Albus fora encontrado sentado com uma taça de chá a sua frente enquanto Severus na cadeira oposta encontrava-se com uma em mãos quase a cair do seu colo. Com medo de que aquilo fosse obra de algum tipo de ataque das forças das trevas, os corpos foram examinados, mas nenhum tipo de veneno, feitiço ou maldição fora encontrado. E o mesmo podia-se dizer do escritório e habitações pessoais de cada um.

A escola ficou de luto por quase duas semanas, nas quais foi-se realizado todos os preparativos para o enterro duplo de ambos os magos. Em cada corredor podia se ouvir um estudante aqui e ali que se lamentava pelas mortes, ocorridas, e mesmo que Snape não fosse bem quisto por algumas pessoas, nem elas foram insensíveis de não chorarem sua morte.

Neville mesmo era uma delas. O rapaz ficara não consternado com seu infortúnio que entrou em estado catatônico. Foi necessário que Madame Pomfrey administrasse algumas poções calmantes no menino, para que ele não entrasse em depressão. Mal sabia ela que a dor em seu coração não se restringia somente a perda do Diretor, mas também pela perda do seu grande amor.

Após o funeral cada estudante seguiu para alguma parte do castelo, pois o momento de luto fora estendido. Ninguém tinha grandes condições de seguir adiante, cogitava-se até de se encerrar as aulas antes do previsto.

Minerva que agora tinha o posto de Diretora interina, decidiu por enviar os alunos para casa antecipadamente, com uma nota aos pais de cada pelo motivo da mudança de datas. Com tudo encaminhado os alunos foram dispensados, no entanto Neville não desejava deixar a escola antes do fim do ano letivo.

Ele não se sentia bem, e temendo pelo seu estar, lhe foi autorizado a quedar-se na escola até o último dia de classes, mesmo que essa não viesse a ser feita. Minerva e Pomfrey se compadeceram do rapaz, que tão novo sofrera tantas perdas.

Seguindo o exemplo de Neville, alguns outros alunos que também não puderam retornar para casa antecipadamente, ali ficaram incluindo Luna, que por desejar ajudar seu amigo ali ficou.

O mês se passou e pôr fim a data do retorno as suas casas chegara. Decidido a enfrentar seus temores e junto a Luna que já sabia do seu segredo, Neville seguira até as masmorras com o intuito de visitar pela última vez aqueles aposentos que tantas lembranças lhe traziam.

Tomado pelo valor de sua coragem  _Gryffindor,_  ele adentrou no despacho examinando com o olhar e algumas vezes com os dedos a habitação de seu amado professor. Luna por outro lado ficou a divagar, até o momento que encontrou uma gaiola num canto escondido do lugar.

— Olha Neville, parece o Trevor — ditou enquanto erguia a gaiola à altura dos olhos e a mostrava ao amigo.

— Parece mesmo — respondeu um pouco melancólico.

— Será que era do professor? Eu não acho que ele tivesse um animal de estimação, mas esse é tão parecido com ele.

— Luna é impossível que um sapo seja a cara do professor — respondeu agora um pouco sorridente.

— Mas o Trevor se parece com você, não tanto agora que você está um pouco mais alto e magro. Antes vocês dois eram pequenos e fofinhos, — falou pensativa – acho que vou ir comer um pudim.

E dito isso deixou a gaiola com Neville e saiu a saltitar para a cozinha. Enquanto isso o rapaz ficou ali a olhar o sapo sem saber o que fazer. Decidiu procurar algum indicativo do porquê daquele sapo, até que ele próprio atinou de que talvez ele fosse mesmo de estimação.

— Acho que o professor só não queria que você fugisse ou que alguém soubesse que ele o tem. Deve ter sido por isso que ele soube cuidar tão bem de Trevor, falando nele você o quer conhecer? Vocês seriam bons amigos, vai ser bom assim ninguém fica sozinho.

Tirando então o animal da gaiola ele guardou no bolso antes de deixar a habitação, mas não sem antes se despedir com um singelo  _adeus professor Snape_ , para o lugar.

…… ……

Alguns dias se passaram e Neville cuidada muito bem do seu sapo Trevor e do outro ao qual apelidara de Severus em homenagem ao professor.

As férias foram agradáveis, a cada dia que passava ele cuidava dos seus sapos, ajudava sua avó, visitava seus pais e luzia feliz por todo o belo jardim que possuía.

E a vida assim se seguiu até que um dia antes do seu aniversário de 17 anos, uma figura trajada com os emblemas do Ministério a porta de sua casa batera.

Era um advogado do Ministério da Magia, mais precisamente do setor de heranças, testamentos e documentos mágicos. O senhor John Knut como se apresentara, havia pedido desculpas por vir em tão tarde hora, mas como o testamento que trazia em mãos só lhe fora entregue recentemente ele não pode vir mais cedo.

Neville ficou sem entender de quem poderia se o testamento, até que sua mente se elucidou lembrando-se que talvez o Diretor houvesse lhe obsequiado algo pós morte, triste, mas ao tempo que contente, ele deixou que o homem entrasse em casa.

A mansão encontrava-se no momento vazia, fora por eles dois, pois sua avó estava em visita a uma de suas muitas amigas de alta classe, embebendo seus ouvidos de como tinha orgulho do neto.

— Novamente senhor Longbottom, peço-lhe minhas sinceras desculpas por aparecer tão tarde — desculpou-se mais uma vez o homem antes de sentasse numa cadeira oferecida pelo rapaz.

— Não há necessidade disso, eventualidades acontecem senhor Knut. Aceita algo para beber ou comer?

— Claro se não for incomodo — respondeu rapidamente.

Neville então chamou um elfo e pediu-lhe que fosse servido duas xícaras de chá quente com algum doce para degustarem.

Alguns minutos depois o mesmo elfo voltou, trazendo o pedido e com um  _ploft_  foi-se embora na mesma rapidez com que veio. Neville entregou uma das porcelanas ao advogado enquanto ficou com a outra.

— Antes de mais nada agradeço pelo chá e bolo, mas como disse vim a negócios, — ditou enquanto pousava a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro. — É meu dever como representante legal do Ministério da Magia informa-lhe que o já falecido mestre em poções, Severus Prince Snape deixou em vida um testamento que lhe nomeia como responsável por todos os bens do mesmo quando atingir a maior idade.

— Ele fez o quê? Isso é impossível! — Gritou exasperado.

— Receio que não. Aqui estão os documentos, junto com uma carta ainda selada que deverá ser aberta somente quando o senhor completar a maior idade — respondeu entregando algumas folhas e a dita carta a Neville, que as pegou sem acreditar.

Resolvido depois todas as dúvidas do rapaz, o advogado seguiu porta afora, mas não sem antes notar um par de sapos perto dos jardins de entrada.  
— Vejo que o senhor já está cuidando do animal, isso é bom.

— Ele também faz parte do testamento?

— Sim, eu até mesmo havia me esquecido de mencionar isso, pois cria que com o tempo decorrido o animal já teria morrido — disse em tom indiferente o que deixou Neville um tanto chateado.

— Senhor Knut, é só isso mesmo que havia para fazer correto? — O outro cabeceou em assentimento, — então se me der licença eu preciso organizar algumas coisas em casa antes de poder ler os documentos com mais calma.

Dito isso o homem foi-se embora com um simples aparatamento, deixando Neville estupefato com tudo. Seguindo para dentro de novo, ele pegou seus amigos e seguiu com ambos para o quarto e desquitando-se de sua roupa decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes de deixar na cama.

Com Trevor de um lado e Severus do outro, Neville agora lia o testamento com muita calma, ao que parecia tudo estava nos conformes legais como havia dito o homem. Seu professor tinha lhe deixado como o responsável por todos os seus bens incluindo os que se encontravam no castelo.

— Eu devo ter muito azar ou muita sorte mesmo. O homem que amo morre e deixa tudo que tinha em vida para mim. Ah rapazes eu estava sentindo que era correspondido, porque ele tinha que morrer? – Perguntou já choroso enquanto abraçava seus sapos e se punha a dormir com a intenção de deixar de lado aquela dor.

Naquela noite, Neville sonhou com seu professor novamente. No sonho o homem lhe beijava e confidenciava que já tinha um plano para sair livre daquela guerra, mas que era preciso que o rapaz fosse forte, que ele aguentasse tudo que iria vir a ocorrer nos próximos meses.

No outro dia quando acordou Neville sabia que já era seu aniversário e ansioso por tudo que ocorreria decidiu ler a tal carta do seu professor. O que estava nela ele jamais poderia imaginar:

 

> _Caro Neville,_
> 
> _se está a ler isso significa que nosso plano deu certo, tudo irá ficar bem. Eu espero que tenha encontrado o anfíbio que habitava minhas acomodações, peço que lhe cuide bem, pôs preciso voltar inteiro para você seu menino tolo._
> 
> _Creio que a poção que fiz lhe deixou totalmente sem memória dos últimos ocorridos, então serei breve. Você conseguiu mesmo me conquistar, tanto que soube do intuito de Albus e me ajudou com o feitiço **canlandırmak** , e se ele deu certo como assim imagino agora sou o sapo que achou nas masmorras._
> 
> _Em breve poderá fazer a nova troca de corpos, e não se preocupe, eu voltarei para você, meu menino tolo. Só lhe peço que não chores e me aguarde, logo a poção deixara de fazer efeito e você se lembrará de nos._
> 
> _Com amor, todo seu Severus Snape._

E ali o coração de Neville caiu em prantos, e as lembranças foram ressurgindo a cada momento. Uma aula e outra onde ele e Severus ficavam abraçados, juntos em frente ao fogo aproveitando a presença um do outro. Um outro momento em que brigavam porque ele desejava beijar seu professor, que se negava dizendo que só o faria quando fosse a hora certa. E qual seria essa hora, perguntava o rapaz e ele respondia  _quando o plano der certo, o Lord estiver destruído e nada nem ninguém nos impedir de ficarmos juntos._

Neville chorou ao sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções passando em seu corpo, seu olhar procurou pelo par de sapos e ele encontrou Severus a lhe olhar, como se entendesse tudo. Abraçando-o firmemente Neville olhou nos olhos do anfíbio o qual sabia que levava a alma de seu amado enquanto falava.

— Eu vou esperar Severus e quando tudo estiver acabado, vamos poder nos beijar de verdade como você me prometeu até lá não saia do meu lado nunca.

O sapo então coaxou como que se a responder e ali naquele quarto a descansar sobre a cama a carta no fim dizia:  _Que tu venhas a renascer, em um novo corpo, a mesma alma, até que tu possas retornar. Renascer para ti Neville._

※ ※ ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inevitavelmente eu vasilei legal com o prazo de publicação da fanfic. Sorte que meses enfim aqui está o resultado. Espero que apreciem o shipp e o enrendo tanto quanto eu u.u


End file.
